Reforget
by Cosmic Rhythm
Summary: Lost in the light, Keybearer Nami continues on her adventure with the infamous Sora and his gang-as the blurry bodies crossing her mind slowly come into focus. Tales of her past slowly begin to make Nami question herself. Who was she, and why was this random bounty hunter chasing her down? Sora x OC, Hinted Roxas x OC. WIP
1. Jostled

AN: I've been writing this for a while, and it's a biggie. I have this whole convoluted plan for it, and some pieces have been written ahead of time.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the OCs in this story.

* * *

The first thing she can wrack from her memories is a ferocious battle between two hooded figures. The taller, burlier man in his black cloak lunged forward at the leaner figure. The leaner figure, slightly shorter, dodged backward. His blond spikes bounded and bounced from their slightly revealed spot underneath his hood as his dual, key-shaped blades swung behind him. As dual blades clashed and gave of sparks with Soul Eater, the third hooded figure swung her two blades at the continuous waves of Heartless that gathered around the battle.

The Neoshadows savagely attacked the girl, ravaging and slashing at her body when she would make the odd misstep. A few times, she lifted a gloved hand up vertically to cast a green light over her and her blond companion. Then, just as quickly as they had come, the shadows were eliminated at her hands. She raised Fairy Harp and Spellbinder upwards, blowing across their key tops like smoke gun barrels. The boy ran by her side once, panting a breathy "Thanks" in her ear before guarding another blow from the burly man. He stabbed forward, nicking the boy's arm and earning a swept kick to the head from the female.

The two younger attackers stood side by side when the burly man cleared from his daze. Growling, he shook his head and assumed an offensive position again. They both raised their weapons in defense. The blond boy slid himself in front of the girl, standing firmly between her and their attacker. She was caught of guard for a moment at his protective stance, but let not her weapons fall.

"Step down Roxas. Both of you need to learn a lesson."

The blond tense up more, snapping back.

"No! Leave us alone!"

The girl piped up.

"We're not here to cause trouble. We're trying to disappear. Back off, Riku."

The voice caught his attention, and the familiarity made him act. Bolting forward in a flash, the tall figure shoved Roxas to one side and pushed the girl to the ground. As she began to fall to the ground, she tried to regain her balance-losing her hood in the process. She just barely landed on the ground, kneeling on one knee, ready to push herself upwards. Roxas also quickly countered Riku's attack after losing his hood, recovering and slicing into his side with both of his keyblades. The impact threw his large figure across the way, landing a few meters away.

Roxas snarled, turning to help his companion off the ground. He offered her a gloved hand to her as his blue eyes burned lasers into Riku's body.

"Don't touch her." He hissed quietly, helping his friend off of the ground.

Riku pushed himself to look at the two, still on the ground.

"...Nami. How could you? How could you join the Organization?!"

The female frowned at him, her sapphire eyes filled with flames.

"Listen, Riku. I don't know who 'Nami' is. Stop trying to psyche me out."

Riku stood, holding his side as her nursed his injury. His confusion showed, as he muttered his thoughts aloud.

"How could she...Sora...Roxas needs to return to..."

Roxas scoffed, rushing towards Riku again. This time instead of a fair balance between the two, a dark aura engulfed the older boy. His 'manly' figure, now revealed from underneath his hood, emerged as Ansem, which made the girl cringe. Roxas continued to rush towards him, although a bit more alert now. She armed her keyblades again and called towards him.

"Be careful, Rox!"

"I got it."

'Riku' chuckled, and tossed Roxas roughly away from him with a sweep of his arm. Roxas fell into a heap, rolling and coming to a stop on his side as the breath left him. The female gasped, but extended her keyblades at each arm and ran towards him with determination as well. Riku did the same to her, tossing her across the square in a heap where her breath escaped her lungs.

"Mixa!" Roxas cried, lifting himself up. He faced Riku and let out a grunt of frustration.

"You bastard!"

She struggled to stand, hearing the battle from behind her but not registering much else. Her head was bleeding...she must have knocked her head against the concrete...

As the darkness came over her, a familiar swishing sound came to her ears.

A dark portal...

...Roxas!

Mixa tried and tried to will her body to move. But nothing happened, as the asphalt and neon lit square disappeared from her sight and darkness overcame her.

In her subconscious, a bright light came to her.

The brunette stood in the white abyss. Confused, she rubbed the sore on the back of her head while she scanned the area. She caught sight of a door. It was visibly mechanical and blue and seemed to be the only object in the bright abyss. With an eyebrow raised, she threw caution to the wind and stepped towards the door. Still nursing her head as she reach it, the door whirled and opened as it split in two halves and slid into each side.

Inside the door awaited a laboratory. Instantly, Mixa gripped her forehead and cringed. Something flashed and blinded her as she took in the scene.

"This looks...all so...familiar..."

Something replayed in the back of her mind. A hooded figure walking across the lab with a limp woman in its arms. She wore an elegant dress of periwinkle as she lie unresponsive in the figure's arm.

'Who...is she...?'

"Mixa."

The voice broke her from the memory. She noticed that she was gripping the side of the entrance. Examining the room again, she noticed the man in a white lab coat sitting in a rotating chair at a huge computer, facing her. The next thing she noticed was the red mechanical eye staring right back at her next to his greyish-blue, human eye. His hair was a greying brown, and combed neatly as curls formed against the side of his head. His arms were crossed over his chest. His coat sleeves were pushed upwards, revealing his toned muscles and scarred skin.

"Who are you?" her eyes darted back up towards his human eye. He examined her for a moment, and then chuckled.

"Aren't there more pressing matters...like the well being of your friend?"

She remained quiet with a cautioned eyebrow raised, a bit sceptical but puzzling over how to approach the situation. The man's icy stare remained on the brunette, before he laughed again.

"Now now, I'm not asking for anything for the information I'll be giving you, you can be sure of that. Think of it as...information due to our common interests."

The scientist smiled genuinely at her, waving his hand at a rotating lab chair next to him. Mixa stood still for a moment or two before slowing lowering herself into the chair. The man's smile turned into a smirk as he rotated to face his computer.

"Excellent. I knew you'd come around. Let's bandage that wound of yours first."

With a roll of bandages in hand, the lab coated man stood behind her chair and reached to patch up the wound underneath her thick ponytail. Mixa sharply turned her head, hostility and a protective front clear in her eyes.

"Watch yourself, pal. You may be here to help me, but I'll have to hear your plan before I make my decision."

The scientist gave a hearty laugh, finishing his gentle work and quickly returning to his seat. His cursor trailed across the screen and hovered over an object when he double clicked on it.

"Just as snippy as I remember, excellent. So..."

The file expanded across the screen, and Mixa gasped when she saw herself in the moving image. The man she had battled was carrying her over his shoulder and strapping her inside some sort of mechanism. The scene was blue, as the room glowed in unnatural computer light. Little devices lined the room, and a huge monitor had a glowing figure of a teenager on it.

"Riku! That bastard...he..." she balled her hands into fists as she stood from the seat. Then her eyes widened and she pointed to the screen. "Wait a minute...what is he doing with me!?"

"Very observant, please...sit." The man scoffed, gruffly urging the girl to sit. She did so, impatiently grunting as she crossed her arms. "I know you want to rescue your friend, but please be patient."

He clicked on another object, and a familiar backdrop caught her eye.

"Twilight Town! But...what does Twilight Town have to do with this...?"

Lab Coat, she had unofficially dubbed him, narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"There is a man, who is trying to lure me out hiding. You see...I have something very relevant to something that he wishes to restore-" He paused and wracked his brain. It took him a moment to think before responding to the girl. "And he's trying to eliminate both your ability and Roxas' ability to foil his plans."

"Foil his plans? Just...what is he planning?" the brunette asked suspiciously. Lab Coat folded his hands in his lap and glanced at the ground.

"He is trying to erase Roxas from existance, in short. And by kidnapping you as well, he is trying to use you as a gambling chip for me, a keybearer on the dark side for the possession he wants."

She was glancing at her hands in her lap, where they had turned white from the grip she had used to force them into fists. "Use me and...erase...Roxas?"

Quiet for a moment and only accompanied by the sounds of the many computers in the room beeping. Lab Coat cleared his throat and rotated to face the computer again.

"I understand if you're not willing to cooperate due to my selfish needs to-"

Her head shot upwards and she gazed at him intensely. "I'm willing. What needs to be done?"

Lab Coat gave a little smirk to her, pleased that she would join him, and quickly focused on his computer once more with furrowed eyebrows.

"Here's the plan, my dear. There is a boy in this virtual Twilight Town that THIS man is creating." Another few clicks and an image appeared on the screen depicting a man in a red cloak with a bandages face. The girl narrowed her eyes at the image. So this was the man trying to erase her closest friend! Well, that wasn't going to happen!

"His name is...DiZ. Short for Darkness in Zero. Anyway, there's a boy...I need you to locate him. I'll work some computer magic to help you in accessing the virtual town-"

"But, I'm already getting into the town-isn't that what they're doing here in the video?" She stood from her seat again and pointed to the window on the screen that was paused on the frame they had been watching. Lab Coat chuckled, typing into the computer once more.

"They THINK they'll be getting you in and rearranging your memories so you won't be a threat. But...if you'll cooperate with me, I'll cause a problem in the transfer that will keep you off their radar."

Mixa glanced around the room. Did she really want to work with some man she just met...and another thing...wasn't she just unconscious? How was she on the computer screen...

But there was only this way to save Roxas.

"One more thing, Mixa."

The brunette turned towards him, awakened from her thoughts.

"When you're in virtual Twilight Town...you might wanna use an alias."

"Alias? What did you have in mind?" She stood up from her chair, stepping into the middle of the room as she followed the man in the lab coat.

"Well...how about Nami? That might throw them off the trail, no?" He turned away from her. A hidden smirk crossed his features once more, as the girl gripped her aching head once more.

 _"Watch out Nami!"  
"Hey, Duckface, casting a Cura would be nice!"  
"Wha-Ohhh stop complaining!"  
"Now Donald...here you go, Nami!"_

Mixa shook herself from the daze, keeping her glance on the ground.

"I'll do it. But...Roxas..."

"No problem, dear. You're free to work on saving your friend. As long as you hold your end of the bargain."

The man extended his arm to the door she came in through. He escorted her across the room, hand on the small of her back. Both of their boots clacked against the deep blue tiles. She saw the room begin to funnel behind her as she progressed towards the door, until it felt like the walls were tightly hugging her sides and her breath came out shorter and shorter.

"W-wait! How will I know who the boy is!? I don't even know what he looks like!" She protested as her vision began to blur in a white light. The last remnants of the room-the mechanical door she entered through, spun out of control as a bright light flashed repeatedly.

Mixa squinted and gripped her black cloak as the world spun around her.

When she opened her eyes, the sunlight caught her eye. Shielding her eyes with her now ungloved hand, she heard a loud chugging nearby. One of the trams passed her by, and Mixa blinked owlishly.

Softly, something whispered to her. It was gentle, and seemed to come from inside her head.

"You'll know."

At first, the virtual town was quiet and deserted. But after configurations were made, it was easier and easier to see how digital and artificial it really was. Mixa wandered around the once familiar town for a few hours, as time seemed to be completely stopped. Then, figures formed out of data files right in front of her very eyes.

When one of the shopkeepers formed in front of her nose as she leaned over the counter, Mixa lost her balance and fell backwards-gripping where her heart was supposed to be. After the so-called organ fell from her throat, she breathed a sigh and stood again, dusting off herself and deciding she should begin her search from higher ground. Also, she was quick to dodge the confused look of the shopkeeper when she scuttled away with a hand next to her face.

Since the transfer, her attire had returned to the gear she had during her first visit to Twilight Town. Her chest piece folded over her chest, forming a y-shape with the ends of the secure edges. Attached were two flaps-one at the front and the back. Mixa had beige pants, and a long sleeve beige shirt underneath her one piece red and black robe. Her boots remained similar to her organization boots, black with orange clasps.

As she sat on the edge of the clock tower, she held her black cloak in her lap. The folds slid over her fingertips. Her fingers traces the visible white seams while she sat in deep thought. So many random things happened at once. She tried to run away with Roxas to learn the truth about herself, ended up being kidnapped by a man with ulterior motives, and being thrown even more into the mystery of herself by a random scientist who entered her subconscious to form a rescue plan with her.

Yet...Lab Coat seemed to know a lot more about her then he let on.

Not to forget those memory flashes...what were those?

Her hands scrunched her leathery cloak between her fingers, before she ran them through her thick ponytail, and strands of the hair against her head. A frustrated huff later, she stowed the cloak in a random crate on the tower roof and inhaled deeply.

Alright. Time to star-

SWISH.

A thin, white figure slid through the air, followed by two more of its companions.

The brunette perked up immediately, eyes widening. Quickly replaced with determined orbs, her eyes followed the figures as they flew towards the Main Street. Mixa adjusted into an offensive position and leapt from the tower, grabbing a few small ledges on her way down to cushion her fall.

'Dusks! Here!? That means the Organization is here too!'

That was something to look forward to at least. She ran after the Dusks.

She made it as far as the small shops near the Tram Common before she lost the Dusks. Cursing, she kicked a rock across the brick interlock street. Sapphire orbs followed the little rock as it tumbled into the sandlot. It stopped at the combat boots of a delinquent that she remembered observing during her mission visits to Twilight Town.

The light blond boy had a posse in which he used to bully the town, she recalled as she caught wind of their commotion. Another group of teens were confronting the bully, their faces towards Mixa. Immediately she caught the cerulean eyes of her companion and something in her chest shook back and forth.

'Wow, good thing this town is small! That's one objective down.'

Roxas gave the bully a frustrated look. Glancing downwards, he spotted the Struggle bats at the bully's feet. His eyes darted back upwards as he ran for one, turning around and facing him offensively.

The bully scoffed, saying something about him not knowing what he was dealing with before facing Roxas head one. The other teens who stood with Roxas looked on with different emotions.

There was a blond, aggressive looking boy in camo who looked thrilled that Roxas was prepared to beat the bully's ass. A brunette girl covered her mouth with both hands, her emerald eyes scanning the scene with worry. The last, plump boy with brown spiky locks looked on neutrally, but a mischievous look clouded over his eyes.

Mixa missed the battle without meaning to, but was up to speed when the bully's friends were mNaming excuses about his loss. A silver haired girl and a tanned boy stood in front of the teen kneeling on the ground.

"Seifer's not feeling so hot, y'know!?"

"Tournament decides."

Roxas dropped his offensive position and nodded, turning to his friends with an expression Mixa couldn't see from her angle. At that moment, the Seifer boy rose to his feet and began to rush at Roxas for a surprise clock to the head.

Before the blond friend of Roxas' could holler a warning, Mixa had instinctively rushed forward and grabbed a remaining Struggle bat from the ground. She slid in between the two boys in time to viciously counter Seifer's blow, disarming him when his bat flew from his hands and across the playing area.

The teenagers looked on with surprise at the girl, as her eyes narrowed at Seifer.

"How dishonourable. Trying to claim an unfair victory after admitting defeat. Disgraceful." She scoffed with a smirk, watching the colour drain from his face.

Seifer's brow furrowed as his burning glare met Mixa's cool, composed eyes.  
"You punks are going to get yours. Starting with you, chick."  
Mixa scoffed and snarled. "Bring it."  
Another piercing glance later, Seifer's gang scampered off, tails between their legs. She stared after them. Just as troublesome as she remembered.  
A snap shot caught her attention, mNaming her turn around to face the other group of teenagers. Roxas, who had been standing adjacent to her, glanced back as well. The chubby boy was holding a Polaroid camera. The little film printed from the machine and landed onto his palm.  
Roxas approached his friends, who all crowded around to see the picture. Mixa shoved her hands into her pockets awkwardly, keeping a bit of distance between them.  
A swish later, a Dusk had circled the circumference of the chubby boy and snatched the picture away.  
"W-Whoa!"

The grey being landed with a 'plop' on the ground in front of them and scampered away, swaying side to side as it did so.  
"It must be the picture thief!" The other blond boy shouted through gritted teeth. Roxas nodded sharply to his friends, caught Mixa's eye for a brief moment, then ran off after the Dusk with his struggle bat over his shoulder.  
Well...so much for that...  
"Hey...thanks for stepping in there with Seifer!" The brunette girl beamed at her. Embarrassed, Mixa scratched her cheek awkwardly as her face flushed lightly.  
"Ah-no problem!"  
The photographer slid into the conversation next, poking his head around the brunette girl.  
"I haven't seen you around-did you just move here?"  
'Quick! What do I say, damn it! Ah...what's that place called...'  
After her internal panic, she glanced back up. The three teenagers were looking expectantly at her.  
"Err, yeah. I moved into Sunset Terrace recently. My name is...Nami." She tilted her head to one side and smiled to the friendly teens. "It's nice to meet you all."  
The rougher looking boy let the small smile pass over his lips before speNaming up. "Hayner." He curtly responded.  
The chubby boy shook her hand eagerly. "I'm Pence! You look like you're a pretty good Struggler, with those moves."  
The girl, lastly, waved politely at her before folding her hands in her lap. "My name's Olette. Welcome to Twilight Town!" Olette bowed, and after an awkward squeak from Mixa, the other brunette bowed in response.  
'Ugh...I've never been good at introductions...' Inwardly, Mixa kicked herself.  
Now acquainted with the teens, the brunette cleared her throat. "Anyway...you guys mentioned a thief?"  
Pence's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! Roxas ran after 'em."  
Olette brushed a strand of hair from her face. "We're having trouble with a _ thief. Not just the _. The word too!"  
Mixa blinked, piecing together Olette's sentence before continuing. "That's no ordinary thief."  
A voice shouted towards them. Mixa glanced over her shoulder, seeing Hayner across the way.  
"Hey, we gotta help Rox! No time for breaks!"  
The other two nodded sharply, rushing by the girl.  
"We'll catch you later, Nami!"

She watched them run off towards the blond. Sighing in relief, she suddenly shot forward with a burst of speed and scaled the building closest to the Tram Common entrance. With a valiant leap over the arched gateway, she landed safely on another roof across the way. While throwing the black coat back over her shoulders, she expertly balanced along the grey concrete wall separating the town from the forest and abandoned mansion in the distance.

The hunter had to catch up with Roxas before he seriously got hurt. Judging by the moves he tried to express against Seifer...things were not looking promising. The muscles bunched up in her strong legs before she leaped from the thin wall, ultimately relaxing again. With another 'thump', the brunette landed in a bundle of leaves. Up ahead, the loud crunch of leaves caught her attention. The blond boy was only a few meters behind the silvery creature. Both figures disappeared through the trees towards an orange light, signalling an opening in the trees.

Through the shadows she travelled, keeping very silent through the leaves and brush. She paused just at the mouth of the opening to the clearing in front of the mansion gates. Roxas faced the Dusk head-on, a determined scowl on his handsome features. The girl felt a stir in her memories at his familiar expression, and softly dulled the pain with a rub to the area on her chest.

"There's no way he can defeat our Dusks with a Struggle-"

At the mention of the bat, it seemed like fate that data files surrounded the weapon. Both her and Roxas glanced in surprise when the blue weapon was replaced with a key-shaped blade.

"T-The Keyblade!" Mixa hissed, feeling the power of light drawing her from the awkward extended blade in the boy's hand. Roxas glanced between the blade and the creature a few times, who had greeted him as its "liege". Finally, he grasped the handle with both hands and dashed towards the Dusk. Intrigued, Mixa relaxed in her hiding place as she watched the teen take on a handful of Dusks with little difficulty.

"Hmm." Her eyebrows rose in surprised, before shrugging the expression off. "Not bad at all."

Mixa moved to stand up more naturally, but instantly stiffened when a Dusk approached the now-relaxed Roxas from behind. Slightly leaning forward, she summoned two blades from the realm of light. One, in her left hand, sparked and crackled in lightning before clearing in her hand to reveal a blue, scepter-like blade. In her right hand, from a cloud of light butterflies and sparkles appeared a bronze blade, in the shape of a fancier key. They were named Spellbinder and Fairy Harp, respectively.

With a leap, she snagged the Dusk with Spellbinder from right in the air. Roxas heard her warning, 'Watch it!', as well as the snag of the blade to the Dusk's form. He stumbled backwards, facing the battle in a cautious crouch. His standard shaped key rested stiffly between his clenched hands. Spellbinder threw the Dusk to the ground as the hooded girl landed in front of the creature sprawled on the ground. Fairy Harp came down next, swiftly striking the Dusk through the chest before a quick dual battery from Spellbinder again.

After the second, quick jab strike, the Dusk disappeared into a wave of digital files. Left behind were a pile of photos, all containing Roxas in each Polaroid.

"Sorry, ol' pal." She muttered under her breath, extending her body back up to a normal stand once more. She could feel Roxas' cerulean eyes burning into her back, so casually she glanced over her shoulder at him.

Sure enough, his narrow-eyed glance was on her. The blue orbs rose to stare right into her hood, though she was fairly certain he could not identify her from there. Roxas slowly stood himself, Keyblade dangling from her fingers. The sound and feel surprised him as the blade disappeared from his grasp, but his focus quickly returned to the cloaked female.

"Who...who are you?"

She was silent, eventually turning fully to look at him straight on.

"Watch your back Roxas. Something's not right with this world."

Now, to find a place to stay…

The brunette begrudgingly sifted through Sunset Terrace, searching for something-maybe even an alley way or a comfy cardboard box.

The voice in her head startled her, causing a loud squeak to escape her lips, which startled the inhabitants passing by.

"You think I'd ask you to do a lengthy task without giving you sleeping quarters? You underestimate me."

Laughing awkwardly at an old man who gave her the most ridiculous look, she slipped into one of the empty alley ways and crouched behind one of the dumpsters.

"Geez, Lab Coat-you didn't have to scare me like that." She hissed, slowly sinking into a seated position against the brick wall. "Also, when did I give you permission to stay in my head!? We're not pals-"

"Do you want a place to stay or not?" The voice sighed, interrupting her fit in time before the real rant begun. The brunette clamped her mouth shut, still leaving the disapproving glance on her face. She hummed a confirmation quietly, almost hopelessly.

There was a silence in her mind. When the man did not respond, she glanced around the alleyway for some sign of trouble. Her heart beat increased, and she was about to activate her trained stealth skills when she heard the creak of a doorway on her opposite side.

Mixa snapped her head in the direction of the sound, further into the alleyway. There was a dim light streaming from an ajar doorway just a few feet from her hiding spot. Scoffing to herself, she rose to her feet and dragged her tired body towards the door. She nudged it open gently with her palm, peeking her head inside before locking the door behind her.

As she passed through the doorway, she felt something tingle on every inch of her skin, both uncovered and covered by her clothing. Mixa twitched in acknowledgement, shNaming her arms free of the tingles as she removed her boots at the doormat.

"I see you've felt the force field. This apartment is located off the radar from DiZ and his companions. You'd be wise to keep Roxas out of this room, however. The moment you pass through that door, you are untraceable. I cannot promise that Roxas will be."

"Good to know. I...appreciate your help, Lab Coat."

There was a pause. The voice responded quietly. "You're welcome. Don't dilly-dally."

The brunette scoffed, glancing up the staircase that landed just in front of the main doorway. "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally." She murmured, beginning to ascend the staircase.

The top of the staircase opened up to a moderately sized apartment. Although the brunette was too tired to care or comment on it, Lab Coat really pulled through with these quarters. Immediately, she began searching for the room that would house her exhausted form.

Through the open kitchen and living room, there was a hall leading to one other room. Nodding more to herself than anything, she pushed through the door, closing it behind her. The bedroom was flooded with the orange sunset, tainting the sheet of the bed that faced towards her.

She noted another door that was opened to reveal tile flooring-obviously a bathroom-but managed to remove her armouring and clothing as she slipped underneath the covers. Facing down towards the mattress, her hand wandered aimlessly across the window sill, until she found the drawer to the blinds.

Yanking hard downwards, the room was engulfed in a dimness that did not quite qualify as "darkness" with the setting sun. Shortly after, Mixa nuzzled her head into the pillows, losing consciousness in a heartbeat.


	2. Co-op

_**AN;** I'm not dead! Just always distracted and unmotivated. Hope ya'll are enjoying KH3!_

* * *

Things took a hard turn for the worst on the 3rd Day that Mixa arrived in the sunset-kissed town. Since the first encounter, Roxas and "Nami" had become fast friends. Still, Mixa was confused about the instructions given by her benefactor. Just what was the deal really worth? What were the consequences? Who...was this boy?

As she approached the Usual Spot, she briefly caught sight of the curtain falling to its usual position. That must mean she was right behind one of her new friends.

The brunette peeked her head out from behind the curtain, her sapphire eyes surprisingly catching the cerulean orbs of the blond boy. They both shared a surprised expression, before smiling sweetly at each other.

It was almost like their relationship from before had started to rekindle. Minus the "Organization" work, of course.

Between his fingers lie a piece of paper that he had been reading. Mixa pulled the curtain up and entered the alleyway, approaching the boy casually.

"What's up?"

Roxas waved the piece of paper in the air, motioning to it with a nod. "Hayner left us a note. We're gonna meet at the Sandlot to try and hit the beach again."

She rose an eyebrow.

"But, what about the munny?"

He shrugged to her, apparently confused as well. The pair of them crossed the alleyway, heading towards the Sandlot. Before they could even continue their conversation, a commotion caught their attention. Quickly they picked up speed and skid to a halt as they entered the Sandlot.

"It's the picture thieves!" Roxas hissed, stepping forward in a defensive pose.

Mixa was instantly alarmed. Her hunter instinct influenced her to extend her arms behind her to summon her blades. However, something different happened.

The Dusk swarmed them, and pinned the two of them to the ground unexpectedly. Mixa thrashed about, hissing commands at the familiar Dusks to no avail.

She felt the transition before she saw it; the sensation of free falling. The gravity pulled her ferociously downwards, her body facing upwards. She could not see sky any more, just darkness. However, something from behind her was emitting colourful light. When she swiveled her head around to get a better look, she noticed an unconscious Roxas falling beside her. Cursing, she tried to flip herself over using her hips like a counter weight. Once successful, the girl saw it.

At the familiar sight, a sharp pain traveled through her temple. Underneath the two of them, hundreds of feet below, was a stain glass platform-extended into the air on a thick pillar. On the blue lit stain glass was a pattern, depicting a boy in a red jumpsuit, lounging with one knee raised. His eyes were shut, and yet they still seem to send a piercing sensation through Mixa's chest. Hanging from his left hand was the Kingdom Key. Around his giant portrait were four images, two human faces that she did not recognize, the head shot of a duck, and the head shot of a dog.

"Nami!"

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, praying for the pain and falling to cease. It dawned on her shortly after the familiar voice broke through her thoughts.

Roxas was still falling, helplessly unconscious beside her.

Extending her arms and legs outward proved to slow her reckless falling a bit, as she gained more control of her direction. She leaned her shoulder towards Roxas, as her body followed suite. Once she was close enough, she struggled but managed to grasp onto his jacket. That gave her the leverage to pull him towards her, securely wrapping an arm around his waist and bracing herself.

As soon as they were within one hundred feet from the platform, the falling started to slow down. Confused, she glanced around, as the gravity started to reverse. There was a floating sensation around them, and their bodies changed position slowly, feet facing downwards as the gravity gradually decreased. She was able to gently place her feet on the platform once they reached it, softly and safety. She held Roxas' body close, pressing his hip against hers.

She didn't move a muscle at first. Her ears were peeled for any sound, any breath, any signal that would mean danger for the two of them. But as a minute or two passed, nothing came. There was the sound of complete nothingness. Slowly, Mixa lowered Roxas' body to the ground until his back met the stain glass. From there she glanced around, noticing only their platform, and darkness.

"Where the hell..." She muttered to herself, glancing over her shoulder at the endless abyss beneath them.

Curiouser and curiouser, she started to pace the round platform, staring at the faces that met her gaze. There was a red-haired girl, whom she felt an uneasy yet warm feeling from. There was a silver haired boy, who's headshot caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand. The two animal figures held familiar feeling too; warm, courageous, happy, and mischievous.

The boy in the jumpsuit caused a wave of emotions to pass through her body. Strength through her veins, courage, happiness, sadness, uneasiness, hopelessness...and yet a strong sense of justice and a spark of hope.

Then came defensiveness, and finally a whirling sensation that she could not quite name. It caused a fluttering in her stomach, and an uplifting feeling in her chest. But nevertheless,it was a sensation she had felt only with…

She glanced over her shoulder to see that her companion had awoke without her noticing, staring daggers into her back. Startled, her body turned to face him.

"Roxas? What are you looking at me like that for..."

His cerulean eyes burned a hole through her head as he took a defensive stance.

"You're one of those guys in black. Like the guy who stole the munny from me." He hissed, waving his hand aggressively.

She blinked, glancing down to see that she indeed was wearing her Organization cloak without knowledge of it behind there. It must have materialized over her Twilight Town clothing in this different realm.

Sighing, she stood up straight, showing no signs of an intended struggle.

"Honestly Roxas, I'm here to help you. I can't tell you all the details, because you wouldn't believe me. But, you don't have your true memories of me."

He raised an eyebrow at her, not moving an inch as she approached him slowly, her heels clacking against the stain glass.

"You're here without your own consent. Someone has stolen your memories, and I'm here to try and get you and your memories back so we can continue our life."

He was hesitant, lowering his own stand to something neutral as he shared a glance with her. There was a look in her eyes that sparked something in his chest. Something...familiar that ignited his adrenaline and power coursing through him.

"...I did feel something when I met you. Something familiar...but how can I trust you? We just met." His eyebrow was still raised as he looked at her confident, and relieved gaze.

She bowed at the waist deeply, surprising him.

"In time. You will come to trust me. As long as you are even willing to consider a shred of my simplified explanation."

Awkwardly, he nodded for her to stand up straight. She stood up, nodding in response to him.

Something appeared just a few meters away from them, throwing them off. It was a wooden doorway, covered in an extravagant pattern. Mixa approached the door, her companion following.

She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Don't worry-if trouble comes I can protect you."

He swallowed thickly, almost unsure at having the protective tables turned on him. But he nodded in understanding anyway. The brunette pulled the door open, passing through the beam of light with Roxas.

On the other side, they saw the four pillars rising high in the air, all with the same stain glass finish.

She saw the outline of another doorway just on top of the fourth pillar. Her gloved hand pointed to it, signalling Roxas' attention.

"That's where we've got to go, follow me." She stepped forward in long, fast strides before pausing. After a thought, she turned to Roxas and smirked confidently.

"Try to keep up, okay?"

His expression was mixed with a want to joke with his new friend and a caution to protect himself from the confusing developments of his life.

They both made their way towards the next platform. Roxas' eyes widened as he watched the girl extend her foot out over the edge, and almost lunged to grasp her cloak in efforts to pull her backwards when he saw her foot making solid contact with a path made of stain glass. It appeared in a flash of sparkles, and shaking his head vigorously, he caught up to his companion.

A pair of silver slim creatures appeared before them, and the teen summoned the gold and silver blade from the light. He stood in battle ready position, moving forward and catching the edge of one Dusk with his blade. It hissed, being thrown in the opposite direction by the blade as the teens placed their feet on the next platform.

From beside him, the girl opened both of her palms as two colourful flashes of light brought the blades forward. He recognized them, the magical, electric blue blade and the dainty copper fairy key. She slipped into an offensive dual blade position with ease, one arm above and crossed over the other before she pelted towards the other Dusk at lightning speed.

The blond stood up straight, determined to at least being useful to his battle trained companion. He trained himself on the previously engaged Dusk, easily sliding behind the creature as it glanced around the platform with confusion. With a battle cry, he stabbed the blade through the being, watching it disappear in a flash. When he straighten up his posture once more, he saw the girl watching him with a smile and waving him over to the next path.

"Good work! I see you haven't lost all of your skills."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing in another direction.

"T-Thanks…umm...Nami."

 _Thanks for the save, Nami! I thought we were all goners there!_

 _No worries, Goofy!_

Her gaze clouded over, as she lowered her face towards the ground with a scowl.

"It's Mixa, actually. But please, use the name you prefer."

Roxas blinked at her, and waved a hand in front of her clouded expression. It pulled her out of the trance she had fell into, and her sapphire orbs regained focus. They shared a puzzled expression, before she wordlessly returned to the mission, ignoring Roxas' gaze wanting to know more.

"So, uh...Mixa...what's really going on here?" The boy stumbled, catching back up to her long strides. She regained a thoughtful expression, raising her arms up to counter another pair of Dusks that engaged them in battle.

"Unfortunately, if I tell you any of the true nature of things going on here...it won't be good for you."

"What do you mean?" Roxas performed a reversal, stabbing right through the nobody and pressing on at her side.

"Almost like...a paradox that could cause you to go insane. Giving you all the answers would be...extremely painful." The girl crinkled her nose at her poor summary, but regained a neutral face when the boy nodded towards her in understanding.

"Alright. I trust you."

She smiled, and paused in front of the next wooden door. He stopped at her side, glancing up and releasing a deep breath before reaching for the handle.

They passed through the gate once more in a flash of light, and reappeared on a massive platform, the same as the one they entered on. There was a thin fog in the area, passing by the two in wisps. There was something behind her, she could feel eyes burning into the back of her head. Roxas had a similar feeling, because they both turned around at the same time. Mixa caught the last glimpse of a figure in a hooded cloak, and quickly summoned her blades when she felt the ominous presences forming around them. Roxas blanched, backing away slowly as the huge figure began to form from darkness in front of them. Twilight Thorn extended its arms out, and slammed its silver feet into the platform as it took a straight stance. It's scarf-like article blew in its own gust of wind as it reached out for Roxas.

Mixa slid between them at light speed, her two blades clinking together when they dug into the flesh of its silver hand. The creature roared, flinching away and slamming its fist into the ground, almost throwing the two off balance. Mixa turned her head, brows furrowed in determination.

"Fight!"

The blond suddenly, swallowing loudly, nodded his head and extended his blade with a newfound determination. He rushed towards the Nobody, with the girl on his heels. Around their midsections, a swirling light engulfed them. White light blinded their vision, and when they could finally see the two were hoisted up in the air, being secured by their wrists and ankles with the same swirling light.

"What the-" The girl thrashed about, having no luck. The boy glanced around with narrowed eyes, and suddenly caught sight of the reappearing creature.

"Here he comes!" He hissed, biceps tensing at the very sight of it. He continued to squirm about, as the more experienced girl also frantically thrashed around, trying to discover a way to break free and counter the beast. Just as the creature drew to their position and reared back one of its slithery hands, Roxas managed to break free on all appendages except for his left wrist. Spinning around by the bound on his left wrist, he sliced the creature across the faceless head with his Kingdom Key.

"Nice!" The girl shouted, grinning at her companion. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, eventually giving her a small grin as he calmed down from his panic. Unfortunately, the bounds returned, keeping the two in place once more. This time, the creature captured them in his two palms and tossed them up in the air.

They both felt the butterflies in their stomachs, with the boy being much more affected by the feeling. Mixa was accustom to the adrenaline and butterflies in her stomach, twirling around in the air gracefully and facing the creature immediately with narrowed eyes. She faced downwards, almost like a bullet in the sky as she increased speed towards the creature. Roxas fell at a much more clumsy and inexperienced manner. His arms and legs thrashed about, and he braced himself slightly while letting his mind work out just what path he should use to attack next.

Mixa beat him to it, somersaulting midair and slashing the creature in an "X" across the face. Roxas quickly swung to the right, catching the Nobody in the ribs and forcing out a pained roar. It landed face down on the platform, quickly sliding off into the dark abyss below. The two landed gently on the platform, preparing cautiously for another attack. The platform shook again, causing them both to stumble and suddenly fall towards the edge, which was now tilted downwards.

Mixa shrieked, grasping forward for anything, anything she could grab. Roxas was the faster thinker, striking his keyblade into the platform just before falling off the edge. His left hand quickly grabbed onto Mixa's, holding her just underneath him as they hung from his blade.

"I've got you!" He glanced down towards her, shouting over the roar of the energy ball that the Nobody was summoning below them. Her eyes met his, and something they exchanged in that glance increased the depth of their trust. She smiled softly at him, and out of surprise, he nodded curtly. They shifted abruptly, as they both glanced up at the keyblade in Roxas' hand, just before its hold broke and dropped them towards the abyss.

With another pair of shouts, the two careened towards the energy ball below. Mixa flipped backwards, and Roxas very quickly learned the means of positioning himself in such a way as well. She glanced down at the ball, and barked towards Roxas when her eyes widened at her new idea.

"Break raid, Roxas! Toss your keyblade towards the ball! It'll explode!"

"What!? Are you crazy?"

"Just trust me!"

Turning his head back to the ball below them, his jaw clenched. However, in a second the blade was reared back behind his head and zipping towards the ball of energy. Mixa's hand shot out, grasping Roxas by the jacket. He was confused at first, but once the ball exploded into a massive flash of light, the two went flying from the impact and landed together with a hard thump against the stain glass platform. The Nobody landed a few feet away, knocked out and face down. Roxas' Kingdom Key stuck out from the ground in front of the creature, stabbed into the platform.

After a brief wheeze, they regained the breath knocked out of them and composed themselves. Looking over at Roxas, Mixa could see that he was much more determined than before, and grinned as he ran forward to return to the onslaught. She was right behind him, repeating a similar cycle of attacks before the large Nobody came to a stop.

Roxas was on the other side of the clearing when their enemy stopped, and his eyes met Mixa's for a brief moment of triumph. His grin quickly changed when the monster started to tumble towards him. By the time Mixa had noticed, it was already too late. As she reached forward to run to his aid, a pair of gloves hands grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth. She struggled, although only for a brief moment as the wave of darkness collapsed over Roxas. She was pulled into a corridor of darkness, what was visible of Roxas disappearing as the door to darkness closed.


	3. Void

When she was finally able to open her eyes, she was surrounded in conflicting light and darkness. As far as here eyes could see, the realm that she awoke in was endless. Somehow, Mixa was able to stand firmly on an invisible plateau. A thin line of white highlighted the soles of her boots as they made contact with the plateau. Nami raised a hand to rub at her forehead, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Jeez, will I ever wake in a normal place?"

A voice chuckled at her remark, alerting her and causing her hand to drop defensively. She furrowed her brows and turned to the direction of the voice, surprised to see a hooded Organization member standing in the distance of the endless realm. It stepped towards her casually, yet she kept her guard up. Last she checked, the Organization was not very happy with her choice to leave and take Roxas with her.

"Relax…" the figure reached up and grabbed the hood of the cloak, dropping it to reveal fiery red locks. They were freed from there prison, red spikes bounded against each other as the man's piercing sea foam eyes met hers. "It's just me." The man underneath the hood said. His boots clicked against the invisible plateau. That was the only sound in the endless room.

A relieved sigh fell from her lips when she realized who the figure was, Mixa's shoulders falling as she let her guard down. It was someone she knew, and knew well. Axel had always been close to her and Roxas during their time in the Organization, and often broke the rules as much as they did for the sake of their friends. Her annoyance was quick to returned, however, when she recalled what the man had just done to her.

"Axel! What the hell! My ass has been dragged through portals from here to Timbuktu. Did you really kidnap me to some random realm?"

Axel cackled aloud, standing in front of his old friend with a toothy grin.

"Hey, at least you're still close to the replica Twilight Town. This is the corridor between the REAL Twilight Town and the prison that our friend is in."

The brunette girl scoffed under her breath, crossing her arms and glaring into the non-existent ground.

"Yeah, some friend, with all the memories he has." Her sapphire eyes trailed back upwards, and skeptically examined her redheaded friend. "What are you doing here, Axel? And why would you take me?"

The cloaked man turned his head to the side, avoiding her gaze. He scratched the back of his neck timidly, a nervous smile on his face.

"Well, I mean, you're not really who I'm looking for. But I figured, since you've been trying to stay off the radar from US, I assumed you wanted to stay off of the puppet master's radar as well. So, I got you out of their before they rescued him."

Mixa glanced down at her shoes again, this time turning the gears in her head and collecting her thoughts.

"So...you're here for him...not me." She said flatly. He nodded, glancing back over his shoulder at something hidden from her view.

"...it's nothing personal…" Axel continued, shuffling his feet slightly. He could see the saddening expression deepening on his former companion's face. Her posture was stiff, tense as she continued to try to piece together what was really going on here. She had a mission to herself and the man who saved her from Riku. Now, here was Axel, her former best friend, pulling her from the digital world with no clear intention, and acting really weird.

It dawned on her. They wanted to take Roxas back, and not her. She was to be eliminated or disposed of.

"It's Xemnas business, yeah?" She pressed. Axel stiffened this time, turning his back to Mixa.

"Yeah. Orders to bring Roxas back-."

He could feel one of her blades pressed firmly to his lower back, the top of Fairy Harp jabbing him.

"I won't let you take him. This is MY misson." It was a snarl that rumbled past her lips. Axel had never heard her on this level of aggression before. She was determined, and she had him all figured out. It was all as expected, really. She knew that. Axel was incredibly bright, and frankly was already one step ahead of her.

She was quick on her feet, dodging the chakram that was thrown at her over the redhead's shoulder. Mixa slide forward, swiping at his back with Spellbinder in a flash. Axel was already gone when her hit was to land, standing at her side with his other chakram. He stabbed it forward, a flurry of flames coming from his free hand as his rogue chakram came barreling back to him. Mixa had leapt up, flying over his head and landing in a spot behind him. Another attempt at a swipe at him, and her keyblades met one of his chakrams, its width enough to keep the sheer power at bay.

Mixa grit her teeth visibly, lifting her left blade to catch Axel's downswing of his returned chakram.

"You. Cannot. Keep me here!" She growled, ducking and sweeping her leg. Axel was just as agile, rolling backwards and extending his chakrams defensively. He no longer looked sorry for her, holding a determined glare to her irritated gaze.

"That's not your decision to make! Let me handle this! We can all go back together."

He had to shoot a beam of flames from both hands when he saw her approaching him again, her blades dragging across the floor as she sprinted forward. When his flames died down, she was gone. Startled, he glance up in time to see her careening from the sky, spinning her heel to smash it down on him.

"No! We are not going back!"

Axel slid back, then to the side and right around to her back, tossing his chakrams at her engulfed in flames. Before she could retaliate, he raised his hands up sharply. A circle of fire caged the girl in, burning higher than she could see and too thick to dodge through. Trapped, she let out a furious scream, looking for weakness in the fire wall. When she was confidant enough in a spot, she stepped back and ran full force toward it, leaping through the fire and rolling carelessly onto the ground on the other side. She finished on bent knee, glancing up frantically to prepare for the next attack.

Except, there was no attack to come.

By the time she had scanned her surroundings, she knew she had lost. Her eyes wide, she watched as the last bit of the dark portal that Axel had summoned fluttered away, back to the darkness. Mixa pulled herself off of the ground, and stared incredulously at the spot the portal had once been.

Her own friend betrayed her. She could do nothing now but wait in this endless realm until the next person would come. She had lost the ability to create dark portals when she decided to lead a path of light.

"What...what...do I do…?" The words came out as a whisper to no one but herself.

It seems like they continued on forever, barely filling the large, empty realm that she was now stuck in for an unknown period of time.

Trapped again.

"What about the girl?"

A small, blonde teen sat at the end of a long, white table. At her opposite, a man in red robes stood next to another black hooded figure. The man in red was the one to speak, taking long strides to reach the blonde's end of the table. In the background, lacy curtains swayed gently in a summer breeze whisking through the open windows. There was a notepad set on the table in front of the girl, depicting a brunette girl and boy, respectively. They were holding hands, smiling up at the souls who would look upon them. Above the pair, a half of a heart hung above their heads.

The little teen pursed her lips in thought, brushing her hand over her drawing with uncertainty. She turned her head to glance up at the man in red, brushing nervously at her white dress, almost certainly a habit that she had made for herself.

"It's hard to say. Everything is in place...but I feel that she will become complete once Sora is complete. But…"

The man waved a hand in front of himself to cut her off, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He looked up at the hooded man. The man acknowledged the red man with a curt nod, straightening his posture to make it clear that he was listening.

"She will return to her true path of light once Sora is whole again. Let us proceed with the plan, then."

Black Hood nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course, everything seems to be progressing swimmingly." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

The man in red chuckled, turning to take his leave from the room. The man in black followed, leaving the girl in white behind. She glanced back down at her drawing, her thumb brushing over the brunette girl. A frown deepened on her face, her beautiful blue eyes closing in anguish.

"I'm so sorry...what have I done to you..."

It felt like an eternity before Mixa heard the familiar swish of darkness from somewhere behind her. Even though she had the time to calm down from her scrap with Axel, all of her feelings stirred right back up again, as she was determined to get out with or without his help this time.

"It took you long enough, asshat-"

When the brunette turned around, she was more than surprised to see that the person who had appeared in her prison was not in fact, Axel. The first thing that caught her eyes was the all too familiar red mechanical eye staring back at her, its blue-grey counterpart filled with mirth.

"Lab Coat!"

The pepper haired man chuckled, extending a hand in her direction.

"Please, you may call me Mias, Nami."

Curiously, she blinked back at the man as she stood from her cross legged position on the ground. She suddenly beamed at him, summoning her keyblades in her eagerness.

"Alright, Mias. I never thought I'd say this, but am I ever glad to see you. Could you get me out of here?"

Mias bowed deeply, the same devilish smirk on his face as he glanced back at the blue-eyed girl. Standing up straight, he revealed his right hand to the girl-a metallic prosthetic completely made of gold. As he outstretched his fingers, a blinding flash cause Mixa to cover her eyes. When she lowered to hand to adjust her sight, she saw a golden caduceus in the man's golden hand.

Mias turned his back to her, waving the staff and producing a perfect, rectangular opening in the realm's void. The entrance was completely black, outlined by the gold frame of the rectangular opening. The girl moved to stand next to the man, a look of determination on her face as she stared into the blackness.

Mias leaned down to her level, almost on one bent knee.

"Listen, Nami. A lot has happened in the short time you have been here. The Organization has made a drastic impact on the faux town, and Roxas has been had fed some memories from them, as well as from DiZ."

She looked up at the man, almost hopeful that this would mean Roxas remembered her. Mias placed his human hand on her head, gently patting her ruffled brown hair as he went on.

"The town is in a stand still. Time has stopped and there are Nobody flunkies everywhere. He is getting closer to where DiZ is hiding. My benefactor is locked away there."

Mixa released a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, lifting her blade up from their rested position.

"I'm ready. I'll do what it takes to fix this. Save Roxas and save the boy you're looking for."

Mias smirked, nodding.

"That's right. You will do this."

With another encouraging nod, the female sprinted forward, passing through the doorway and disappearing from the void. As he watched her go, Mias closed the pathway with an elegant flourish of his staff. The smirk on his face grew, and he casually whistled as he opened his own pathway to his laboratory.

Yes, Sora would be awakened soon, and she would reawaken with him. Everything was going according to plan and he was STILL creating a thorn in DiZ's side in the from of Nami.

"Check mate, Ansem." Mias snickered, passing through his pathway. The perfect rectangle closed behind him, leaving the empty twilight void completely empty.

As the digital files began to appear in colour around her, Mixa stepped out of her portal to immediately be met with a key shaped blade aimed at her face. Startled, her eyes widened as she raised her gloved hands up defensively. She followed the owner's arm down to their shoulder, and then to their face, meeting the very same cerulean eyes she had come to know and know well. When his skeptical eyes met hers, his defense softened, and Roxas lowered his keyblade.

"Mixa!" he cried out, utterly shocked. There was something in his eye that she found different from the last time she saw his confused orbs. Although Mixa had explained a bit of her origins to him, he still had that unsure look about him when they were fighting the Twilight Thorn. Now, Roxas looked almost relieved, and downright emotional to see her.

"Roxas-" She was cut off in her greeting when she felt his body collide with hers. Roxas had wrapped his arms around her, his head tucked against the side of her head with his height over her. It was a firm embrace that said "don't ever leave again". Whether it was an affection or friendly embrace, however, she had yet to determine. The girl recovered from her surprise, gently wrapping her arms around the blonde with some confusion.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked, pulling away from the boy. "I definitely did not expect THAT when I came back to rescue you." Mixa chuckled, brushing by the boy to examine her surroundings. They were at the entrance to the Tram Commons, a place she had come to like quite fondly over her week-ish in pseudo Twilight Town. Roxas still stood quietly behind her, seemingly deep in thought. When he didn't respond after a few moments, Mixa turned back to glance at him, raising a brow at his silence.

"What's up?"

That seemed to snap Roxas out of it, as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I dunno if I mentioned before. But I've been having visions since you got here. Sometimes, they're about me but they mostly show me things from the perspective of some other guy…" Roxas started, stepping closer to her ever so slowly. Mixa nervously shuffled in place, feeling his intense emotions from his slow approach.

"Usually, they're just random people or things...but there is one thing that makes them very similar." Roxas stopped when the tips of his shoes were almost flush to those of her boots. There was a nervous shiver creeping up Mixa's neck, something about what he was saying making her nervous.

"What's that?" She breathed quietly, brushing away a loose strand of her hair that rested on her cheek.

Roxas shook his head, glancing off into the distance and then glancing back at her once more. He inhaled sharply, and grabbed her gaze with an intense look.

"You're in almost all of them. My past, and his."

"Well yeah, I've been a part of your past. But...his?"

"Yeah. This guy, Sora-"

It was crippling, the way the wind left her body and left her breathless when she heard the name.

Sora…

There was something in her mind, deep and repressed that wanted to burst out of her cranium at the mention of Sora. Deep in there, she saw something. Spiky brown hair, a goofy smile, and-

When she subconsciously shared a look with Roxas again, the memory came. Those same, cerulean eyes…

 _She was standing between the knight and the magician, following the long, winding path ahead of them with her eyes. The duck beside her quacked a complaint, which she laughed at along with the dog knight beside her._

" _Well, we better get a move on. Princess's orders."_

 _The three started with a few steps forward down the dirt path, hugged on both sides by endless fields of viridian grass. They had only gone a few meters down the way, when a voice called to them from behind._

" _Heeeeey! Wait for me!"_

 _The three companions turned to glance over their shoulders, and saw the plucky brunet running toward them with a hearty wave. He stopped abruptly in front of Nami, beaming at her as she reached out to pat his bicep._

" _Coming along, Sora?"_

" _Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

"Sora…" She repeated, shaking her head vigorously when she came to. She had a hand against her forehead as she steadied herself. Roxas was quick to help, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and supporting her elbow with his free hand.

"You alright? Those visions can be pretty intense."

When her eyesight was finally straight and clear, Mixa nodded to him and stood up straight.

"Yeah...yeah, they're intense."

When she recovered, she could see something there on Roxas' face. The way his brow furrowed and he chewed his lip. He had more to say about the matter. Roxas opened his mouth to continue, but was swiftly interrupted by the swish of Dusks appeared in front of the pair.

Mixa and Roxas both took offensive stances, summoning their keyblades to their sides.

"We need to make it to the Old Mansion!" He shouted, sliding forward to make the first strike.

"Roger that!" The girl replied, throwing herself into the fray after him. It was long before the thre Dusks were eliminated and they continued forward.

There were Nobodies at every turn, and it seemed as if Nobodies from different members were appearing as well. Between the two of them, a veteran Keybearer and the boy with natural talent, the enemies were quick work for them. Soon enough, the two were trekking through the forest outside of the sunset town, Roxas with his Kingdom Key over his shoulder and Mixa with her dual blades trailing behind her.

Mixa took to the trees as the proceeded, Roxas covering the enemies from the ground. The girl would swoop down, land some solid surprise strikes, and leap back up to encounter the next set of poor Dusks. Roxas destroyed them with ground combinations, his prowess improved greatly from the last fight he had next to Mixa.

As they reached the gate, Roxas used his key to unbind the lock over the iron gate. Mixa watched his back as he did so, swirling around the Dusks so quickly, it made their heads spin (quite literally). Her reversals caught them off guard, making them easy prey for the professional monster slayer. Once the way was clear, they pushed forward, busting through the double doors of the mansion and taking a pause as they entered the foyer.

The foyer was full of dust. Light streamed in from the cracks and damage in the foundations of the old mansion. Broken furniture littered the entryway, and likely elsewhere. Mixa trailed behind Roxas as he took point, leading them slowly up the left staircase.

"There's this girl here, I've seen her in this room just ahead. I think...she might have some answers." He said, glancing back at Mixa. She simply nodded to him, following behind him. Now that she was starting to question her own memories more and more, she wanted some answers too. Who was putting them through all this? Why did Mias have this rivalry with this DiZ?

Roxas opened the door in front of them, the wooden frame creeking with each move. The room on the other side of the door was pure white, from the furnishings to the walls and flooring. Roxas pushed on, almost as if he had been there before. As Mixa poked her head in, she noticed the drawings posted on the walls, adding the only colour into the room. Roxas was peering at each one, scanning them for any meaning. She was quick to join him, standing at his side when he stopped at one particular picture. She gaped at it, pointing as she recognized that very moment.

"Roxas, this is-"

"When we ran away, yeah." He nodded sharply, staring forward in a slight daze. "Axel tried to stop us."

Mixa chuckled, shaking her head as she reminisced. "You can't turn on the Organization." She muttered, earning an acknowledging hum from her companion.

Roxas turned, unmoved by the girl sitting at the other side of the table. When Mixa turned, she was slightly startled, but comforted by her companion's nonchalant reaction. She did defensively raise her hands to summon her blades if needed, by Roxas gently placed a warm hand over her left hand.

"Organization XIII...they're the bad guys." Roxas said to the girl across the way. The blonde girl smiled softly, acknowledging Mixa with a glance.

"Bad or good? I'm not sure." She said, shaking her head. "They're a group of incomplete people who wish to become whole, searching for something. Right, Mixa?"

Roxas peered to his friend, who nodded slowly.

"Kingdom Hearts…"

Mixa turned to the blonde, suddenly smiling,

"Namine, right? Marluxia mentioned something about you in the Castle."

Namine didn't seem at all surprised by this revelation. She simply smiled back at the girl.

"Yes, that's right."

Roxas suddenly chuckled, a melancholy tone in his voice. The two girls glanced over to him, as he reached forward and clutched the corner of the table.

"I guess what I really want to know is...what's going to happen to me now?"

Mixa was confused by his questions, but looked on to Namine for the answer. As the blonde started to answer, she froze, and disintegrated into data. Roxas and Mixa stood alert once more, watching as a new portal appeared, revealing a man in red.

"A Nobody does not have the right to know. Nor does it have the right to BE." His smooth baritone betrayed the harsh sting of his words. Mixa growled, raising a fist to him.

"Who asked YOU? We have every right to BE. Otherwise, why would we exist!?"

"But what IS a Nobody?" Roxas called over the commotion, switching his gaze between the man and his friend.

Another dark portal appeared, causing Mixa to summon her blades. The hooded figure that appeared was not familiar to her, and only turned to address the man in red.

"DiZ! We have to go. Too many Nobodies."

DiZ?

Mixa pointed one blade to the man, threateningly.

"You're the one doing this! Why can't you leave us alone!?"

DiZ and the hooded figure simply shook their heads, and disappeared into the corridor of darkness.

There was silence for a brief moment, until Mixa groaned aloud.

"Damn it! Don't ignore me like I'm not important!"

Roxas turned to his companion with a confused look. She caught his eye and rolled hers.

"Those are the guys who put you in this fake world! Making you suffer."

He didn't say much, looking down at the ground in thought. Mixa sighed, placing a firm hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Sit. I'll tell you everything I know."

They sat together, bringing the chairs close to each other so Mixa could explain as much of the happenings to him as she could. All the while, Roxas remained quite stoic. There were a few moments when he seemed to sink into sadness, but would be neutral once more.

"So I entered this fake Twilight Town with the help of Mias, to try to rescue you." The brunette finished, scanning Roxas' face. He looked gloomy, as everything was slowly beginning to add up. Mixa reached out a took one of his hands in hers, entwining her fingers with his. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, which he returned back with a sad smile. She returned his smile, standing up and leading him to the doorway.

"You okay?" she asked, his hand still firmly in hers. The boy nodded, releasing a deep sigh.

"Yeah. Just trying to process everything." He said, unhooking his hand from hers and scratching his arm. "I think...I think I am Sora's other half."

Mixa swallowed, almost grimacing as she expected another vision. When it didn't come, she looked at him over her shoulder.

"You have a big connection to his memories...so I would agree."

Mixa had continued to walk out to the hall. She didn't notice that Roxas had stayed in the doorway of the previous room until he spoke again.

"I'm the only one who can make Sora whole again."

Mixa stood in place, rigid. She remained rooted to the ground. Dust fluttered around her from her previous displacing strides. Of course. That must be DiZ's plan. If this was the case...then this Sora must be the person she's looking for.

"...yes. A Somebody can't wake up if a Nobody has their heart." she responded, trying to hide the emotional frog in her throat. She didn't want him to go. They HAD to find an exit for them. But something inside of her had her thinking that they wouldn't find one, and that by the time she reached the hideout for those mysterious men, she would be separated from Roxas again. What...what could she do!?

She couldn't lose him again.

When there was no response, she shook her head and continued to descend down the stairs of the mansion.

"Come on, we must be close to an exit if those three were here. It sounds like they were retreating."

Roxas hummed in agreement, jogging to catch up to her.


End file.
